Four Times Peter Comforted His Team And One Time They Comforted Him
by I heart the Hitachiin twins
Summary: Title says it all. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Four times Peter comforted his team and one time they comforted him.

Hey guys! IHTHT here! I know I said I'd do some other stuff, but I live in the moment, so I'll do it later.

Hikaru and Kouru muses (in sync): Sounds like procrastination to us.

Me: I don't remember giving you two permission to be in the author's note.

Hikaru and Kaoru muses: So? Would you deny us a chance to have fun?

Me: No...

Hikaru and Kaoru muses: Well then, you'll leave us alone.

Me: Okay...

Hikaru and Kaoru muses: IHTHT doesn't own GOTG, doesn't own us either but that's irrelevant. Enjoy!

When Peter reached for Rocket's sleeping form he was relaxed, so he was not prepared for the blinding speed at which he moved. Nor was he prepared for the baring of tiny yet razor sharp teeth or the sudden exposure of gleaming claws attached to furry fingers that were currently wrapped around the cold, metal hilt of a gun bigger than the creature wielding it. "What the hell was that!" Rocket screamed, shooting out from under the covers , awaking Groot in the process, who let out a slightly annoyed huff before falling back asleep. "You were yelling, " Peter explained, "So naturally you were the only one asleep, well you and little man here." He said gesturing to the treeman, who because of his now small size* needed more sleep than usual. "Yeah, guess he's used to it by now." He mumbled. "Hey," Peter asked suddenly, "What do you dream about?"

"Hmm? What makes my dreams your business?"

"Well, aside from the fact that no one on this ship sleeps because of them, nothing. Im just curious."

"Well, don't be" Rocket sneered. "It's of no concern to any of you." He turned away. "Tell the others they can get to bed, you can too, for that matter." He walked over to one of the many unfinished bombs littering the floor of his room and said, "Besides, I've got a explosive to finish."

Peter looked at the raccoon with pity thay he was glad Rocket couldn't see (he would have torn him apart had he known.) And replied, "And leave you tinkering unsupervised? Not a chance. When we wake up you'll have taken the Milano apart." Rocket scoffed, "Yeah right, I do it every time I can't sleep and the ship's still here ain't it?" Peter stored this information for later and pressed on. "And how often exactly does this happen?"

"Eh, five or six times a week" Rocket admitted sheepishly, "But it's fine! Really."

"Yeah, no." Qill stated firmly. "Look next time this happens, you come to me, okay? No exceptions." Rocket stared at him like he was mad. "Do ya really think that's gonna do anything?" He asked snidly, "If company helped I would sleep with Groot." Peter chuckled softly, "No you wouldn't, you're to proud. And you wouldn't want to wake him with your thrashing." He pointed out, he stood and walked to the door. "See ya in the mornin'!" He said cheerfully and left, leaving the stunned raccoon sitting among the large bombs.

The next night Peter was surprised to hear no noise from Rocket's room. Nothing. That was unusual in itself, there was always something going on in there. Be it the clanking of metal on metal or yells and snores the racconoid's room was never quiet. He was even more surprised to see said racconoid pad into his room with his head down, embarrassed. "You said next time it happened..." Quill laughed lightly and moved over on the bed and Rocket scrambled up the bed and curled up at his feet, like those cats on his home planet. He smiled and lay back, they were both asleep in minutes and for the first time since the team was formed, no screaming was heard on the Milano all night.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hi! Yeah, I'm alive. Sorry, but life has been hectic and exams and fanfiction don't mix, but I'm on break now so life is getting easier. Thanks to Ninjadino721 who is both amazing for being so supportive and has written some awesome stuff that you guys should really check out. Enjoy!

This is two in one because these two have short ones.

BTW: Groot's still in the pot at this period in time. (I'm terrible with timelines)

Disclaimer: I don't own GOTG.

Groot wailed, frantic, as Gamora set an unconscious raccoon on the table. They had come back from a mission with the raccoon coated in blood and metal. Apparently there had been far too many guards and Rocket had to set up a bomb to kill enough of them to escape, but he had been caught in the blast. "He has his cybernetics to thank for the lack of broken bones." Gamora diagnosed, "However, there is shrapnel all over him and he'll be out for a couple of hours at least."

Peter sighed. "Alright, now would probably be a good time to remove the shard of shrapnel sticking out of his leg then." Gamora nodded and grasped the base of the said hunk of metal. Peter turned away, unable to bring himself to watch the removal. He then noticed Groot in hysterics and nearly crying with frustration and worry.

He almost smacked himself, of course Groot was worried! And they had just walked in and ignored him. He kneeled to get to Groot's level and said in a comforting tone, "Hey, he'll be okay, he's had worse. Stubborn bastard won't let something like this bring him down. I mean, taken out by his own bomb? Embarrassing! The guy would never let his ego take such a huge hit." Groot gave him a pleading look that basicly said, 'Promise?' Peter almost laughed, "Yeah. C'mon, I'll move you closer." The treeman let out a little sigh as Peter lifted the pot.

Gamora was in a state of distress. She had managed to keep it together while she was working on Rocket, but the minute she had left the room she had dissolved into near tears. It was all her fault, the task had been her discovery and idea. Rocket had been uncertain about the mission from the start. Saying he had been to that planet before and the security was anything but lax, but she hadn't listened. With well formulated jibes towards his ego and asking if he was scared they had managed to convince him. Look at what had happened, Rocket had been right. Of course he had, he was the former thug! He would be most likely to know anything when it came to street smarts.

The damage was bad, had it been anyone else they would have been fine. It was Rocket's unfortunate size that had become a problem, it was easy to peirce organs and impale limbs when they had so little tissue to cover them. Rocket's blood would be on her hands. Joining the blood of hundreds of thousands of people who had fallen at her feet, their eyes staring, unseeing and glassy to the sky...

Gamora gripped her head as if to stop the onslaught of painful memories but they just kept coming. Then, she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. She looked up to see a mop of unruly blonde hair. No words were exchanged, she simply buried her head in his jacket and cried. He sat there and took it. "You know it's not your fault." Peter said, "He decided to set up that bomb. He was being stupid and stubborn, just like always." Gamora said nothing but a small smile graced her face as she held Peter closer.

Author's note part 2:

Yes, I threw in Rocket whump. Because:

1. It works.

2. My Rocket muse has been bugging me.

3. Who doesn't love it?


	3. Author's Note

**Sorry, not a chapter!**

**I got a brand new laptop for my birthday, and it has spell check! Until further notice all stories are on hold.**

**Sorry.**

**IHTHT**


End file.
